


The Original

by Sulfersnout



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aztec Gods, Aztec au, Blame my love for the culture, Human Sacrifice, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't think you understand how much I am in love with my own story, M/M, Rating will go up, Say the god's names 10 times fast, Sorry Not Sorry, i dare you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulfersnout/pseuds/Sulfersnout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a time when the Aztecs were on the rise, Dipper and Mabel's town was attacked by the fearsome warriors that plotted to rule the world. As prisoners of war they were selected for sacrifice to the gods that these people worshipped, but, only one of them is truly to be killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Have a song. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKknmnPyXt8
> 
> And a bean. 
> 
> http://www.buzzom.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/mr-bean-s-holiday-original.jpg

The last thing he could remember was the screaming. Names being called out, the ringing of chains and weaponry, the slashing of flesh, the thudding of bodies, and the pain of being pulled from a mass of huddling bodies by his hair. Somewhere he recognized the sound of his sister calling his name and him calling back before everything went black. 

“M-mabel…” 

“Dipper?” 

“…..” 

“Dipper!” 

With a jolt the Twin shot up, immediately regretting the decision as a pulse of agony shot through his bones and muscle, “Owowow, no, bad idea!” 

The boy groaned and fell over backwards, laying back on a surprisingly soft surface, with a final effort at moving that only lead him to rolling over. His sister sighed before poking her brother in the cheek once “Boop,” twice “Blaup” three times “beep!” 

“AAUGH! Mabel! Five more minutes, okay?” 

“Sure thing oh mighty god!” 

With another groan he rolled over to face his sister, blinking awake “Mabel what are you…?” Then it hit him. Everything that had happened thus far came crashing back in a painful pulse of memory. He had been housed in a war camp with his sister for weeks, the Aztec forces having taken him and his sister far from home as prisoners of war, and the last thing he remembered was being selected for a sacrifice. “Dipper…?” 

At the sound of his sister’s concern he snapped back to reality, one where he felt absolutely sick. “Mabel…we are going to die.. aren’t we…?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“They ripped us from the camp only so they could slaughter us in the name of some god, Mabel! They’re gonna kill us!” 

Dipper could see his sister begin to tear up, but her smile remained somehow. It was strained and full of pain but she smiled. “Dipper… I know which god, and, I thought you should know that we have a year… and even then at least we go out together, right?” 

Dipper cast his gaze down to his hands, noting something seemed off but even then he was too riddled with guilt at making his sister cry to worry about it all too much. “Mabel.. I… I’m sorry. You knew… you aren’t stupid… I’m just glad we get this year together, how about you, huh?” 

Dipper lifted his head slowly, watching as every part of his sister seemed to glow with the happiness that came with knowing the truth behind those words. “Yeah… Hey, Dipper?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You want to know which god?” 

Dipper sighed, knowing she would tell him either way. “Alright, shoot” 

“Tezcatlipoca.” 

Dipper nearly choked on the nothing that was coming through his lungs. He stopped breathing the second the name passed his sister’s lips. The Nameless One. The Smoking Mirror. The God of night, death, discord, conflict, temptation, change, magic, warriors and rulers. The God of Dreams. And he was supposed to be this deity for an entire year. “Dipper…? You stopped breathing, are you alright?” 

“Mabel I-“ 

“YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW THE BEST PART!” 

“Mabel this is a h-“

“You know how we are twins and all?” 

“Yes bu-“ 

“Well, Tezcatlipoca had a twin too! The Morning Star! I get to be Quetzalcoatl!” 

“Wait, but, Quetzalcoatl doesn’t demand human sacrifice? He is the exact opposite of Tezcatlipoca!” 

“I know! But they will make me do all the animal sacrifices for, well, I guess myself at this point! I hope they don’t make me kill anything too cute.” 

Dipper sighed softly, letting this be his sister’s concern instead of one fact. Dipper would die, but his sister would live. He would be givin to the Gods while Mabel will forever be treated like one in the living world. Bile rose in his throat as he let Mabel’s voice become background noise. How on earth would he tell her? How would he let her know she would spend her life worshipped without him at her side? Instead all that would remain is his head on a rack of skulls. Just as he was thinking himself into vomiting he was snapped out of it by the ringing of a bell. 

Mabel had his foot in her hands, shaking his leg side to side to get the golden bell so carefully strapped to it by a black ribbon that laced up his thigh to ring loud and clear. “Mabel, what are you doing?”   
“I’m checking out your outfit, bro, it’s really pretty! And from what the priest said, they aren’t done!” 

For the first time since he awoke Dipper gathered enough wits to look around the room. 

He was in a temple, as his first observation. He was at the top of one of the mighty pyramids that his parents had told them about if the fact his view from the massive windows encompassed the entire city. A city that shone gold in the sunlight, that glittered with topaz, garnets, obsidians and emeralds as though inlayed with the most fine of gems. And his sister, now that he looked, shone just as beautifully if not more so. She was a bird of paradise and to look upon her filled Dipper with wonder. 

Mabel wore a fine cotton cloth that slung over her hips with great care before swooping up over her chest so only her sides would be exposed. It ended, just above her knees with a golden trim along the edge of the beautiful jade fabric. A pin of gold with the feathered god himself sat on her shoulder, holding the fabric that swung from her chest and around the back of her neck together on the opposite shoulder it trailed from. She had no crown, as one might expect, but rather her hair was woven with beads of precious coloured glass and feathers that rainbowed from behind her neck and spilled down her back as though to give her wings. Dipper felt his breath catch at all the precious and dainty jewelry that hung from her ears, neck, and wrists, so much more than the twins had ever even looked at where they lived before. 

Before he could go blind he turned away from his sister, the golds, blacks, and teals of the room capturing his eye. Before him stood a massive mural of the twin gods locked in vicious battle. The trademark leopard skin of Tezcatlipoca hung loose from his shoulders and his face was garnished with black and yellow striped battle paint. He stood, beautifully, powerfully, menacingly. The etching for a moment, almost seemed to stare right back with a look of bored curiosity. Dipper blinked, and the artwork resumed its unmoving battle. 

"Dipper?" 

"Hm?" 

"The Priest is here to see you." 

Dipper looked at his sister, noted how she was staring over his shoulder, and turned. He felt his heavy clothing move with him, the pattern of a leopard from the corner of his eye almost making him jump before he realized it was simply a pelt that had been strewn over his shoulders. 

"Ehem, my Lord?" 

"Yes, of course, um, what is it?" 

A surprisingly young man stood before Dipper, causing the new God to double take at him. He had silver hair despite his young age and a rather tall head dress of feathers that swooped up high and back in a sky blue. His garb was a simple wrap that adorned his hips with small golden pattern on the hem that resembled stars. "I'm here to tell you we are ready to finish dressing you. We aren't to touch all of a sleeping god other then his shoulders and feet, so please allow my servants to finish dressing you with your consent." 

Dipper glanced down at his waist which was covered in the same ratty fabric it had been in the camp. With a sheepish nod the serevants were on him, stripping Dipper down to nothing within a heartbeat, not even giving the young god time to flush from embarrassment before he was donned with a black wrap for his hips that draped down to his knees. His bells remained there on his ankles. A shawl of deep green was strewn across his shoulders and thick pieces of gold necklaces covered nearly all of his chest. The leopard pelt was returned and a helping of black paint was smeared over the bridge of his nose and over his still blushing cheeks. Finally he was moved away from, the priest looking delighted. For a moment he thought the priest was delighted with how he turned out, until: "My my! What a charming young lady!" 

Typical. 

=_=_=_=_=

From a dimension parallel to our own stood a god of power and chaos in a colourless world. Colourless except for the god himself, of course. Shrouded in black he watched the new Twin 'gods' become acquainted with their surroundings. Who was to represent him was almost insulting with the way he first acted! Almost seeming scared and timid. But upon further inspection the god was rather pleased, finding that it was simply outward that he seemed this way. As the priest may put it, 'he had the soul of a jaguar!', Bill just thought he had a nice butt.


	2. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still own nothing because I am poor. Have a song. 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=OMeWTcPOLGg
> 
> And a cutie. 
> 
> http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120816025432/gravityfalls/images/a/ae/S1e6_cutie_patootie.png

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back back back
> 
> Back again gain gain 
> 
> Haze is back back back 
> 
> Tell your friends friends friends 
> 
> So, as per request I got some Mabel charm!!~ She is my friend-os spirit animal so I hope I did justice to her grace
> 
> You guys have no idea what I have planned for later chapters. ( HAHAHA! ) I'm thinking of making a tumblr for this. Should I?

No sooner had the priest finished his adoring oohings at his sister had Dipper been taken by the arm and dragged confused and kicking from the room, Mabel giggling all the while. "M-Mabel! Where are we going?!" 

"Dip, with the way you were staring at everything you'd have been locked in that room all day just trying to figure out how we got into this! So, I'm taking you out so we can enjoy godhood rather then mess yourself up over everything! We know how much time we have, so, let's make the best of the year! Okie dokie artichokie?" 

"What does that even mean?" 

"I'll take that as a yes!" 

And with that Dipped found himself being pulled between two golden columns and into the sunlight. After a cry of protest and the releasing of his arms he was able to really look out over the city. Around it stood a pristine lake of deep azure, the colour bleeding into the city along canals and pools. The houses that clustred on perfectly shaped Islands were crested in a crimson that seemed to bleed onto the flowers all around the temple. Each street was wooden, and yet, the docks seemed to shine in the light of the mid-day Sun. Dipper felt his breath catch at the site, for all this is what he would rule over for a year. 

Upon his appearance with his sister at his side the two guards who stood at the entrance of the temple came forth and offered them each to escort them through the city. Before Dipper could even open his mouth his sister was practically squealing out excited yes's, if they could be called that. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea Mabel?" 

"Of course I am, bro!! An entire city that we get to basically own, I mean, I'm gonna check it out! Don't know about you!" 

"Uuuugh, alright! Alright! Let's go.." 

"Yaaaaay!!" 

With that Mabel was practically careening down the stairs of the pyramid, the two guards going after, with Dipper left to roll his eyes and giving a half hearted attempt to stop her. "Mabel!!... egh, just don't trip!!" 

She was already too far to hear but Dipper didn't mind. He was glad she was so excited about living here, It gave her something to hold on to when he was gone...

Dipper violently shook his head at the thought, trying to ease it from his mind so that maybe he could enjoy divinity with his sister. 

"Umm, Mr. Tez, are you okay?" 

Dipper, caught off guard by the suddenness of the voice at his side, nearly shrieked before he caught himself and his composure. He still turned a bit too quickly for his liking. "Yeah, I'm fine." He glanced up and down at the man who had appeared next to him, a bit cautious, "And you are..?" 

The slightly portly man's face brightened, Dipper taking note of the '?' Shaped tattoo that hooked around the back of his neck and onto his exposed chest. "My name is Soos! It's a real pleasure to meet you Mr. Tez, sir!" 

Dipper found himself smiling at this man's enthusiasm, "Please, just Dipper is fine. I'm still far from a god." 

"Sure thing Dipper!" Even without the formal name the man seemed to bow before the younger deity. "I'm supposing you want to know how to become a God? Because I can totally help with a bunch of it!" 

"Actually, that sounds great! Thank you, Soos" 

"No problem," he stated with a shrug to show just how little of a deal it was, but his smile showed pure joy at the fact Dipper had agreed ", but right now work like that sounds pretty boring, actually. Want to explore the temple gardens instead?" Dipper had a feeling this would be a fast friendship. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mabel was ecstatic, overjoyed, exited; they actually had to make a new word for how Mabel felt! And that word was superhappyathowgreateverythingis! Mabel made that word up herself. 

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!! Everything is so beautiful! The flowers, the cute little shops, and! And!," a fisher happened by at that moment, long hair flowing behind him as the breeze picked up his dark locks, "... that guy..."

The guards on either side of the young goddess glances up at the man, recognizing him immediately as the young war ambassador. They glanced back at Mabel who was already starting to give chase to the youth. Almost as quickly as they turned they gave pursuit, the goddess really giving them a workout with how much running she had done. Absently they wondered where she got all the energy?

Once Mabel had rounded the corner she spotted her target sitting by the edge of one of the pools that littered the city. He sat on the small raised ring that surrounded the aqua waters, the Jabiru birds crowding the unoccupied spaces. 

"He's perfect," Mabel whispered, clenching her cheeks between her palms, "I'm gonna talk to him!" And with that, he was rounding the pool to the opposite side of her dream boy. Immediately she yanked off the golden pieces that clung to her ear lobes "HOLD THESE!" Handing them to the left guard, his heavily tattooed hand clasping around the jewellery.

Her tone dropped as she perched on the edge of the pool, "I'm going in." She whispered.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

"Wow!! This place is amazing, Soos!!" 

Around them stood massive trees that crowded out the sun with branches full and heavy with fruit, the sunlight dapling Dippers skin with almost leopard looking spots of golden glow. Finally, he felt at home and in his element. 

"Yeah. Me and Mr. Pines keep this place running smoothly enough, though, with all the animals it can get a bit tough to keep everything balanced." 

Animals? Pines? Where we're the animals? And where was the man with the same last name as he? 

"SOOS! Where are you?!" 

"Coming Mr.Pines!" 

Soos motioned for Dipper to follow close as he headed up the trail of dirt and stone only to lead the god into a clearing with a large wooden shop in the centre. 

Dipper marvelled at it, the building was massive compared to most of the ones he'd been in! It had what looked like two floors, the roof angled sharply to a point, the A house seemed to be constructed entirely of wood which was a very very uncommon practice; most houses were made of clay and brick. 

Out of the front door came a very disgruntled looking older man, the headress he wore an almost unnaturally bright red. The man paused at the site of Dipper at Soos' side. "Who's the kid?" 

Dipper took a step back, almost offended but acting it out only in the way he defended himself, "I'm not a kid. I'm eighteen! And the God Tezcatlipoca at that." 

Dipper held his head high, acting out his pride in being a deity, until, "Good for you. What do you want, a Medal?" 

Instant deflation, and a new respect at the wit of the man, but he didn't let that one shine through, only a huff and a disappointing glare at the grass near his feet. "So, kid, I take it Soos is taking you around?" 

"Yeah... hey, um, where are all the animals?" 

"Inside! Want the tour? Won't cost you much." 

"Cost? Then, nevermind." 

Stan laughed and gave the deity's hair a tussle before turning back to Soos "You get everything cleaned up?" 

"Sure did!" 

"Alrighty, take this boy inside and give him a job." 

"Wait, what?!" Dipper stared at both of them, suspicious as to what he had gotten into.

"You're the new god, right?" 

"Right.." 

"Then you'll attract customers. Easy as that." 

Before Dipper could object Stan was already heading back through the doorway he erupted from. Sighing Dipper followed, "Could be fun, I guess" he mumbled.

=-=-=-=-=-= 

"HI THERE!" Mabel burst from the water next to her chosen target, the tall black and white birds that had sat next to the pool squaking in surprise before flying off. The boy acted no different, letting a sound of surprise slip from his throat. "My name's Mabel! What's yours?" 

She perched, lower half in the water and hands on her palms. The man glanced her over before recognizing the crest on her shoulder, dropping into a bow, "My Goddess!" He glanced up with a smile, only making Mabel's grow broader, "I am," a pause ", Mermando!"

"My my, well met, Mermando!~" finishing with a wink, just to make sure there is no way he could mix her signals.

Mermando found himself blushing, and yet, so thoroughly intrigued by this beautiful, no, gorgeous goddess! She had his heart beating with a vengeance with even the smallest of movements. "Oh goddess who's beauty rivals even that of the paradise birds, please, take my heart and my hand in allowing me to take you out on a date?" 

There was no one way the noise Mabel made was either human or a no. He was perfect. "Oooh! How about tomorrow?! Or tonight?! Oh!!!!" 

"Um, how about right now?" 

"EVEN BETTER!" 

=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

Dipper found he really did like rearranging the knick knacks of the shop, his OCD tendencies acting up and making it easily enjoyable. Every now and again he'd find trinkets he'd consider buying, if his only money wasn't the jewellery he wore that was givin by the temple. 

He was often tasked with the harder chores, one thing he didn't understand. He was made to carry crates, bricks, barrels, jugs, and as many other large things Stan could find. 

By the time he and Soos had finished the place was sparkling clean, Dipper filling with an ounce of pride for a job well done. "Haha! We're done!" 

"Yeah man. Nothing like a hard day's work to keep one humble and hefty." 

"Hefty?" 

Soos reached over, grabbing one of Dippers arms and squeezing the bicep with a contemplative nod. "Yeup, you're gonna be strong and hefty! I know these things."

"I'll take your word for it." Dipper glancing at his noodle arms. 

He may have filled out a bit as he grew, with broader shoulders, longer limbs, and the baby chub now missing everywhere but his rounded cheeks, but no matter how he grew he never really got the muscle and build he wished for. Maybe now he could change that? 

"Alrighty, kid. Since you've done such a great job I'm letting ya have something." 

"Wait.. really?!" 

"Yeah. Now hurry up before I change ny mind. And if you come back tomorrow I'll pay ya, now, pick something." 

Dipper's eyes scanned the shelves before landing on the golden bases for cheap feathered crowns. Smiling he picked it up, put it on, and decided he'd create his own headdress in his free time. "Thanks!" 

"No problem. Now get a move on, I have to close shop soon." 

Dipper felt himself smile for the umpteenth time that day, happy for the project, the friend, and the distraction. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

Mermando and Mabel spent the entire day shopping, with Mabel trying on colourful garb, Mermando complimenting her, and both of them stopping at the marketplace for snacks. "What should we get?! Fruit? Avocado? Maybe some mai-" 

Mermando stopped next to Mabel, the presence of the guards looming over them both as he looked on at what Mabel had stopped for. A stand with a Jade canvas stood covered in chocolates. "Mabel?" 

"The last time I had chocolate was right before my mom died... Dipper and I had only eaten a few because we knew they were so expensive and mom only got them so rarely... I want to get some." 

Mermando smiled softly at the girl so happy and full of energy who he had spent the entire day with. Carefully he picked his way through the crowd and got two small satchels filled with chocolates, handing both to Mabel. "One for us, and One for you and your brother. But don't tell him you got twice the sweets you did, he might get jealous." 

Mabel giggled, recognizing this as Mermandos way of making her laugh. Carefully she opened one satchel and pulled out two chocolates. She placed on in Mermandos hand, linking her fingers with his other. They smiled softly, both eating their candy in a comfortable silence for a while before conversation started up quickly once more between the two. It's like they'd known each other for years with how they talked. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

By the time Dipper had found his way back to the temple the night sky had already crept it's silken black fingers across the sky, preparing to coat the land in a blanket of darkness. The moon was New, a round void in the speckled pelt of the evening sky.

Dipper looked into the star splattered night with a soft smile. In one arm he held a large bag of bright feathers, in the other was a pile of blank parchment. He'd have to ask the priest for something to draw with. Dipper carefully thought, deciding instead to not only ask for something to write with but maybe some lessons in reading. Surely the priest would know how to! 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM?!" Speak of the devil. 

"W-we're sorry, sir.. but the goddess ran off and we assumed t-that he'd.. follow.."

"Sweet Maize... You idiots. This was THIS MORNING!!" 

"We're sorry!" 

Dipper crept to the open arch of the entrance, curious as to what was going on but getting the feeling he'd best stay back for now. And yet, the feeling of eyes on him made him want to run straight in. 

"You should have gone looking for him the moment you realized he was gone! You know what happened to the last three Tezcatlipocas! So far, this will go no different!" 

Last three...?

"The people might not realize but the sister will!! I'm done with you idiots! You're blood doesn't deserve something as great as sacrifice, but, if it's to get the god back I suppose I must..." 

Dipper was about to charge in and stop all this but before he could even take a step he was frozen in place by a cackling laughter from behind him, the echo seeming to be everywhere. 

Dipper took a step back, the heel of his ankle touching the light that washed over the steps of the pyramid like a waterfall. 

A single golden eye smiled at him from the darkness, glowing right above a fanged grin. The more the young deity stared the more he could make out, shoulders, legs, hair, and the draping sleeves of a long cloak. "Bout time we met, ey, kid?"


	3. Stair Top Dealings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still own nothing! Have a song: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95qvLkDn3Kk
> 
> And a my spirit animal: 
> 
> http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/51/af/33/51af335b5fbaf1c50fec9fd38e87db67.jpg

The only one thing popped into Dipper's head in that moment, one word of eloquence that summed up the entire situation while every other strand of thought seemed to clip just so this perfect word could perch at the forefront of the young God's skull, "Shit..."

 

"Not quite, kid. Though that's the first time someone's first word to me was something so fitting to the situation I was most likely to possibly put them in."

 

Dipped couldn't breathe, each and every muscle screamed to get away from this stranger but he couldn't understand why. It was just a man, right? He could fight him off! Even if he couldn't the priest and the two guards were only a step and a half behind him if he needed to get their help and attention. His body wanted to sprint off but Dipper was a man of logic, so, he followed his empty head.

 

"Who are-?"

 

"I'll stop you there. You don't know how many times I've gotten THAT one. It gets old, fast. So, I'll grant you my name only if you step out of the light from the temple, deal?"

 

Dipper glanced back, his hip having joined the heel of his left leg in the sanctity of the golden light from within the temple. Dipper gave a hard glare to the man before him, the shadowy figure consisting now of a eye that shone a purer gold then that of the temple and a silhouette that seemed to devour the light of all around him. "Why should I trust you? For all I know that's sealing my doom."

 

A grin of elation bloomed across the face of the man, a soft chuckle resonating from every space that surrounded Dipper. The entire effect made the man seem as though he existed everywhere within the darkness around them. "Well, looks like this meat sack isn't as dumb as the last few. I can respect that. You ask the right questions. Alright, here's the deal. You step away from that spot of light and I tell you my name along with the assurance I'm not going to kill you. I'll even throw in a couple drinks or so. It's always better to talk over octli."

 

Dipped took a half step back as he thought, the smile in the dark faltering for but a moment. It widened once more when Dipper made his decision and stepped into the night. What could go wrong, right?

 

The second his skin fell away from the wash of light it was as though a thousand hands had grasped his limbs and pulled him into the chest of the stranger.

 

With a shriek of surprise Dipper tried to pull away but only managed to trap his hands against the man's chest as well. "What are you-?!" He paused for a moment and flexed his fingers as much as he could while still between his chest and the other's. Immediately Dipper noted the extremely smooth and glassy surface that was so cool against his skin despite the nip of the night air.

 

Something clicked in the young God's head as he looked up, eyes having adjusted to the darkness. On the man's face he spotted the yellow and black stripes that appeared painted onto his cheeks, chin, and eyes, not only that, but seemed to be a part of the stranger’s skin. A headdress of beautiful blackened turkey feathers sprung like a crest from the middle of the snout and back of a jaguar pelt hood, its head the open maw of the beast that seemed to attempt to consume the man it adorned.

 

"No..." Dipped breathed, everything stopping within. Heart and mind alike.

 

"Oh? It seems I didn't have to explain who I was after all. Good thing too, I'd hate to waste the time." The true God grinned again, four fangs that stood in pairs nearly slipping over his lips.

 

At the sight of the pointed teeth Dipper felt the throat that had closed up on him open only to let him spill the most unintelligible things past a cotton tongue and from a dry mouth, "B-but, you, you are a m-myth..?"

 

"Sheesh, kid, I'm literally holding you against me and yet you still doubt my existence? Harsh. And to think, I lost an eye for your kind." Bill huffed, but a mischievous glint never faltered from the golden iris piercing the blackness. Dipper caught himself comparing it to the gems he was shown today by Soos that reminded him of infernos trapped in stone.

 

Internally Dipper slapped himself and reminded himself that this wasn't a human, but rather the God he was symbolizing and was to be sacrificed to.

 

"Wait..," Dipper began as the God tilted his head, listening, "I'm to be sacrificed in the image of you.. But..." What the priest had mentioned early rushed to the forefront of Dippers mind, 'last three...'.

 

"Spit it out, kid," the voice of his God shook the words from Dippers stuttering tongue.

 

"W-what happened t-to the other three who were s-supposed to be sacrificed to you...?" the panic that flooded his system evident in his voice. Was the god taking everyone by force? Was he going to be killed here and now without a chance to say goodbye to Mabel!?

 

"Excellent question! And it's actually what I've been looking in to." The God shrugged off nonchalantly.

 

"Wait… what?!" This was the god of knowledge that had assisted in the creation of not only this world, but 13 dimensions! How could he not know what was happening to his sacrifices?!

 

"Look. My tributes have been going missing and I’m trying to figure out exactly where they've been going. Now, kid, let's cut to the chase." The arm that trapped Dipper to the deity before him went slack and the boy pulled free. After taking a safe step back the God gave him an incredulous blink before continuing with the same mischievous smile. This time it seemed to hold a flare of charm.

 

"I like you, kid, so how about you let me make another quick deal with you, huh?" The god took a step forward, shadows whirling around him. 

 

"What kind of deal? And why can't you just take what you want from me?" Dipper asked, suspicious of the god.

 

The deity rolled his eye as what he was about to say were obvious before he spoke, "You're my sacrifice, kid. I can't force you to do anything until you're givin to me. Doesn't mean I can't persuade you though!"

 

Dipper took a deep breath before pressing for more, "Okay.. So… what's the deal..?"

 

The God before him turned in one swift movement, the shadows that drained into him seeming to leave tendrils of smoke in the swish of the movement. "I protect you! But in return you have to do a few favours for me when I call on you."

 

"How many is a few?" Dipper slowly asked, still considering all this.

 

"We can discuss that part later, but, I need to be somewhere right now, sooo...” The god swung out a hand, the blue flames of a deal slipping over his fingertips. But the boy wasn’t looking at the hand, he was thinking and staring down the steps. 

 

"Well,” the boy turned, a smile on his face as though he may have outsmarted the god “I'll do as many as you want if you also mentor me." Dipper enthusiastically promised, eyes alight with excitement and hope that the god may accept the job and deal. 

 

"Wait, what?" This was a first. The mighty God of night never felt confused or surprised. Most deals were easy, people just accepting terms in order to appease him, yet, this kid asked for more, and not only that, upped his unknown SURE to be torture at the hands of a blood thirsty God. What was he thinking?!

 

Meanwhile, all Dipper was able to think about the fact that a God of wisdom and magic stood before him. He was to die in a year so what did it matter what happened to him? He still had be cautious so not to die on Mabel too early but for now he should try and get what he could.

 

"I was thinking-" Dipper began.

 

"Dangerous, for mortals." The god smirked, happy for his jab at the kid. 

 

"Either way." The mortal continued with a slight eyeroll. This God was trying a nerve there. "Maybe you could also teach me how to read?"

 

"You mean you don't know how?" A look of disgust and intrigue flitting across the glowing ember of an eye as it peered through the void and took in the boy before it.

 

Dipper shook his head, embarrassed, "I was raised in a small village where only a handful of people could. I was never taught because I was said to be an Oman of bad luck..."

 

This boy was very interesting', the God decided as he sat on the temple steps, patting a spot beside him for the boy to sit on.

 

Dipper happily obliged, happy to have someone to confide in. He'd never have imagined he'd end up having this discussion with a God of all things but for some reason he felt that the figure next to him wouldn't betray his secrets. He reasoned it was because the God wouldn't ever care enough to do so. He had much more important things to ponder than the problems of a single meaningless mortal.

 

"Well... ever since I was born I've been treated like a curse on my village. Every time a pet died, or someone fell ill, or there was a bad harvest... it was always my fault. "He half mumbled with a distraught glance at the night sky. He remembered when his neighbor’s prize farm stock all got eaten by a stray jaguar. Of course none blamed the animal, just Dipper. The entire village was after him, demanding he be burned for Tezcatlipoca since the jaguar was the god’s symbol. He almost scoffed at the irony of the situation now. 

 

By now the God had a hand on his cheek and an elbow on his knee. He looked over the moping boy and half smiled in reassurance, not sure what to say since the kid hadn’t told him all too much. “You know, kid, none of that was every your fault. Probably just stupid lazy fleshsacks who want to remain that way and blame other people when things don’t turn out too hot. You’re just a victim of idiots.” 

 

"... Thanks." Dipper cleared his throat and continued, "There was more than one debate about drowning, burning, mutilating, or just leaving me in the forest for animals. Thankfully they never did."

 

"You know. You never explained why they thought you were a curse." He drawled out, not entirely bored but just a bit unnerved that the kid was walking on eggshells around him. 

 

Dipper visibly tensed and swallowed hard if the Bob of his Adams Apple was anything to go by. He looked down, electing to ignore the fact and instead went to playing with the feathers he had taken from the shack. "It felt really awful... being outcasted by an entire village that is meant to be your family and only really accepted by your blood relations. I was pretty much alone growing up except for Mabel.. My parents were always off somewhere so it was hard to get really attached to them… it seemed like even they grew weary of defending me.."

 

"So," Bill prompted, "what started all this?"

 

A few thoughts flashed across Dippers mind. Lie. Run. Tell the truth…

 

"Don't laugh..." Came the boy’s voice in no more than a squeak. The God almost laughed at that sound, rather then what the boy showed him. 

Carefully the mortal’s hand went from his arm, to the back of his neck where it awkwardly stayed for but a moment. The god watched the boy’s chest swell with a deep breath before he glanced to what the boy had decided to reveal to him. On the boy’s forehead was a group of spots that formed what looked like a constellation on a star map. 

 

Dipper cleared his throat and the god realized he was waiting for a response. By the sweat that had begun to gather on the kid’s spotted forehead the Lord of Night had decided he was nervous, and probably waiting for the god to strike him down as a freak, or mock him, or maybe just turn and leave in disgust. 

 

“Looks pretty cool, kid. You know, I thought of making a constipation like that a long while back.” The god offered, wanting to make the kid feel more comfortable sharing with him. It’s not as though he couldn’t find out on his own but to have the kid tell him upfront about everything would make the next year more agreeable for the both of them. 

 

“You mean… you aren’t disgusted?” he asked incredulously, sure the god would turn away. 

 

“Why would I be disgusted, kid? It’s a birth mark. I have one too for crying out loud! It’s not like it’s a crime against nature. Even if your village thinks so. Besides, you’re mine at this point, whether or not you like it. After all, it’s me you’ll be sacrificed to.” 

Dipper tensed again at that last statement, scrunching up his face and swallowing again. After a moment he spoke, “You know.. um, my Great Lord Tezcatlipoca…” 

 

“Please, kid, Tez is fine. Even better! Since you’ll die on an altar for me, come up with a new name for me.” Bill gazed at the boy as he began to relax a bit, still shaking from the residual nervous tension. 

 

“Um.. it should be something that no one else has. Maybe a whole new group of sounds since you probably get tired of the ones we have…” The boy drawled, remembering how many times he’d heard a c or t in every name. He wanted more than anything in this moment to gain the god’s favour. Maybe then he could have a better afterlife then most or maybe just a better life now in this next year. 

 

“Yeah, the language and names get old.” The god reasoned, wanting to see what the boy would come up with if he didn’t have a limitation. 

 

Dipper nodded to show the god he heard him before tilting his head back to think. “I know..” He said before righting himself with a sheepish smile, “Bill.” 

 

“Hmmm…” Bill hummed out as he thought. The name was new and it was easy, but the best part is the kid would get even more easily attached to him “I like it! So, now that you got my name, what did you want to ask me before?” 

 

Dipper glanced down in concentration, features scrunching up once again. Bill noticed how his nose was what scrunched the most and felt very tempted to call it cute. The more he watched this kid the more he resembled a small animal to the god. A huff from the mortal brought Bill out of that mindset as the boy before him shrugged and looked over at the god. 

 

“I seriously can’t remember what I was thinking about. I guess I forgot. If it’s important I’ll remember later.” He reasoned, sure that it was actually important but he’d forgotten since he’d so wrapped himself up in coming up with a new name. 

 

Bill only nodded before standing, more wisps of smoke sliding off his form in the darkness. As Dipper stood beside him he thrust out a hand coated in blue flame. The young man screeched and jumped half a foot back in surprise, “W-what are you doing?!” 

 

“I’ve givin you plenty of time to mull it over, and really, I best be going soon, so how about that deal, kid?” 

 

“You protect and teach me and I do whatever favour you ask for a while?” 

 

“That’s the one.” Bill hummed out, very pleased at how the kid seemed almost eager to shake his hand. 

 

“Alright! Deal.” Dipper swung his hand out with a quick breath as though anticipating pain from the blue flames. Surprisingly there was no pain, but rather an odd static feeling that shot through his body and the sound of thunder in his ears. The odd sensations had blocked all sensations for but a moment, but really, that’s all that was needed for Bill to scoop the smaller up in his blackened arms and hold him bridal style at the top of the stairs to the pyramid, a triumphant smirk on his face. 

“Alright, kid, first favour.” As the word spilled past the god’s charcoal lips he strut over to wear Dipper had originally dropped what he held in his arms. The feathers lay in a heap that twitched and flicked at the soft summer breeze while the golden circlet of the headdress lay beside it. Bill stooped, picking up the ring and holding it before Dipper’s face. A small flicker of blue flame leapt over the surface of the metal, causing Dipper to gulp nervously with how close it was to his face. 

“Now, kid, I’m going to need to mark you as mine for the time being.”

 

Should Dipper had anything in his mouth he’d have done an extremely comical spit take, seeing as he didn’t he turned bright red and extremely flustered instead, “WHAT!?” 

 

Bill huffed, rolling his eye, “Whatever is taking my tributes wouldn’t dare touch you if you’re marked as mine unless it’s a god. But I know my siblings and creations haven’t touched a single one, so, you need this to make sure you don’t go anywhere, alright.” It wasn’t a question, it was an explanation and note of finality. 

 

Dipper swallowed again then made to grab at the unfinished head piece only to have it pulled from his reach. The god who held it only tutted and placed the boy on the ground before giving a command, “Kneel” 

 

Dipper did as asked, very unsure as to why he was when Bill took the glowing ring and pressed the metal against Dipper’s throat. Unlike the flames from the deal these one’s burned and seared into his skin, forcing a strangled cry from the mortal boy and tears to immediately well up in his eyes. As his vision began to go from the heat, tears, and pain he thought one more perfectly appropriate word. 

“Ow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP. BOUGHT TIME I UPDATED HUH?
> 
> Be on the lookout for a new story tonight. An update to Knight's tale. And Somber as Slate is hopefully going to become a hell of a lot more interesting soon! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy what I have and any and all questions are welcomed! I'm making a tumblr really soon so you guys will be able to see that and I may be able to start attempting to put art and designs online soon! Which might be great or not, who knows?  
> ( I'm not confident in my art skills. *Sob* ) 
> 
> At this point I have done so much research I can recite the Aztec creation myth like I can my favorite song lyrics. I'm so enveloped in this it's ridiculous! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I was fist pumping and crying the manliest of tears at how much the god Tezcatlipoca was perfect for Bill! I kid you not. I was eating bean soup with big ass beans in it while I wrote and cried again because I burned my tongue. Big ass beans gotta be so damn hot. I did a lot of research for this but I would love to know if I fucked something up! Comments and kudos always loved! This is yet another project I started, hhhhhhhnnnngh, but I am finally working so don't despair, children! For I have come to give you chapters that will probably be needlessly long. 
> 
> I promise to respond to any and every comment. All. Of. Them. No matter how weird. 
> 
>  
> 
> Later, peoples! Off to write on my kindle because this laptop isn't mine!


End file.
